User talk:M℮talmanager
{| style="background:#055D9E;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Hellote and welcometh to my talk page. =) ---- Archives: * * * * ---- Hi, M℮talmanager! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:M℮talmanager page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Ninjinian (Talk) 18:11, December 9, 2009 Great Art! What programs do you use? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 19:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) WHAT?!? Not enough athority to make explorer my BOSSlave? What are you talking about?--12yz12ab Talk to me 14:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) News Good news: Explorer is not my BOSSlave anymore if your not a BOSS. Bad news: If you are a BOSS, your my new BOSSlave.--12yz12ab Talk to me 14:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I need help with ideas Should Yzabtech be 12yz12ab's brother,father or great-great-great-great grandfather?--12yz12ab Talk to me 14:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Learn more about 12yz12ab here:12yz12ab Yzabtech is not created yet. --12yz12ab Talk to me 14:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) re:Are you... No, I'm just a lava puffle. Mectrixctic says it's better for me. --Foamy Signature Tests {| style="background:white;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Hellote and welcometh to my talk page. =) V.1 "Metalmanager" V.2 -- V.3 --мeтαłмαиαgeятαlĸ2мe 21:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) V.4 --мeтαłмαиαgeя тαlĸ2мe 21:31, December 11, 2009 (UTC) V.5 --мeтαłмαиαgeя тαlĸ2мe мєяяу cняιѕтмαѕ 21:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) {| style="background:#055D9E;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Hellote and welcometh to my talk page. =) RE: Deletion I remove messages on certain grounds: *ONE. If they mention anything regarding Walruses or vandals, even passively. *TWO. If they contain anything my parents would not approve of. *THREE. If they break the COC. *FOUR. If they are controversial. *FIVE. If they contain conversations I do not want others to see. *SIX. If they are spam or are irrevelant. *SEVEN. If it is hate mail, certain types of criticism, or anger. *EIGHT. If it contains whining, rudeness, smart-aleck behavior, or insults. Yours was deleted on ground four and five. Please do not reference religion in stories. It is banned, you can go ask Explorer. Also, TSP doesn't teach or counsel, and there are not any high schools in Antarctica. All schools run Kindergarten-Twelfth Grade (K-12) under one roof. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GIANT FLAMING EYEBROWS. † 22:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I suggest putting it in the "high" wing, btw. Weclome back. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 13:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Why can't they have public and secondary schools, TS? They do in Freezeland, they should be able to in other free republics. ― Triskelle3 15:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) FCVDS Who/what do you want Metalmanager to fall in love with? Citcxirtcem 18:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) yeah well It's pretty much agreed upon that Tars will be the last VI member for a while. Nonk shouldn't be revealed as one of them now. Citcxirtcem 17:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm not controling it, you can make have any personality, interests, and adventures you want it too as well as give it a background. Citcxirtcem 21:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC)